Wonderland
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. When everyone finds they are in a twisted Wonderland with alternate versions of themselves, what are they to do when they realize they have to save it to get back home? ANNOUNCEMENT: Now being rewritten. See chapter 1 for details.
1. Counterparts

_**Wonderland**_

**Author note: I do not own Count Cain: Godchild or any of its characters. I do own the other versions of the characters in this fic, though. This fic was inspired by the song 'Wonderland' by Natalia Kills, and the book 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll. I don't own those, either.**

**Okay, for those who don't regularly read my profile, I'm rewriting this fic. Why? Three reasons.**

**1. I lost inspiration for a while (I WAS working on other fics such as 'Monster,' 'Music Box Tales,' 'Warfare's End,' etc.), and when I decided to pick it up again, well... **

**2. I realized I didn't execute this idea to the best of my ability. **

**3. Therefore, I decided to rewrite it. I will try to update this fic as regularly as I can, but no guarantees.**

**Warning: Violence, yaoi and maybe yuri, OCs (they're alternate versions of the typical Count Cain: Godchild characters), and the fic is AU.**

**Constructive criticism would be gladly appreciated. I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**_1. Counterparts_**

_I don't believe in fairytales._

That line suited Lord Cassandra Gladstone so perfectly. A game of croquet with flamingoes and hedgehogs? Nonsense. A Mad Tea Party? Utterly stupid.

Someone who looked (and acted) almost just like him, except possibly sicker?

Seemingly impossible...but at the same time, very possible.

"I never thought I would find someone like you. So _handsome_, so..._enraged_, those emotions...such _passionate_ emotions...truly..." a smirk. "You're just _perfect_."

Cassandra growled as he struggled to try to move, but he couldn't. The ex-Head Priest could only make his limbs twitch. The only thing he could really move was his eyelids and mouth. He laid on a soft bed, with crimson sheets underneath and a black blanket covering his shirtless body.

"Don't make so much of a fuss. I thought you would like the accommodations I made especially for _you_..." A face so similar to the 35-year-old's came into his view, a faint smile still playing on his lips. Large, golden-brown wings extended from his shoulder blades, and he wore nothing but black trousers and a dark brown blazer that covered his shirtless chest. A long, noticeable scar trailed from just below his left brow and down to the centre of his cheek.

Cassandra wanted to scream, but he couldn't get himself to. The words and curses he wanted to shout at that sick monstrosity of himself were stuck in his throat.

"Hush, will you? I promise we'll go to the Hatter's tea party soon. And then the _real_ fun and games will begin." The Gryphon gave a more tender tone with these lines, and Cassandra couldn't help but shiver ever so lightly at the way he spoke now. The Gryphon gave a quiet kiss to the other's cheek before sitting at the bedside. "I'm sure you take a liking to tea?" he asked quietly.

Cassandra ignored the question. "L-let me go..." the Head Priest of Delilah tried to shout, but it came out in a hoarse whisper.

The Gryphon just simply shook his head. "No can do. Once one is snatched by the Gryphon, one can never get away from the Gryphon's posession. You're stuck with me, dear reflection of me, for quite a while." he ended with a smirk. "Get used to being around me, _Cassandra."_

* * *

"Who are you, imposter that looks like I?"

"I am Mikalia, destined to bear my beloved Cain's child! Who are you! Why do you look like me!" Mikalia demanded, her blackish eyes glaring at her look-alike.

"You can call me Rose." The look-alike responded. Her hair was down, and she wore a long, dark, ruby red dress, accompanied with roses wrapped about her arms. She looks maybe even a little older than Mikalia, too, despite having the same face as her. "I do not know who this Cain is, though..." she trailed off. "And how did you get here?"

"Tell me what this place is called first!" Mikalia demanded.

"Wonderland." Mikalia is silent, before asking again.

"...Wait...what?" she choked out in shock. "You have to be kidding."

Rose just continued her blank facial expression as she replied, "I'm not joking."

* * *

There is a duet playing in the woods.

Violin and Ocarina, to be more exact.

The White Owl pulled the bow across the strings as the White Rabbit blowed into the mouthpiece, his fingers gliding over the small holes in the instrument. And then they suddenly stop.

"You say you don't believe in fairytales, right?" the Rabbit asked, adjusting his long, floppy ears. "What do you believe in, then?"

The Owl doesn't know what to say at first as he peers at his counterpart through his sunglasses. And then he answers the question.

"Tell me first what you believe in."

* * *

"Hello!?" Maryweather shouted, looking around. "Older brother! Riff!? Are you out there!?"

A man stumbled out of the bushes, looking around until he saw Maryweather. "You're Cain's sister, aren't you?" he asked. Maryweather nodded in answer.

"Credahor?" Maryweather responded. The man nodded in response. "Where are we?"

"I was going to ask the same question." the medium looked around quietly, taking in the lush surroundings. "We should probably look for your brother-"

"And who," the two looked up to see a man who looked quite like Credahor, "Are you two?" he spoke, exhaling blue smoke after removing the cigar from his mouth. The other two didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Who...are you?" Riffael Raffit can't help but stare at this man that looks so much like him.

"I was about to ask the same question, sir." His counterpart replied. He wore a red uniform, with black buttons on the coat and white lining on the edges of the sleeves. His boots are black, but they are slightly stained with what appears to be mud or grass. He held a gun in one hand. "I am the Knave of Hearts, captain of the Queen of Heart's army. And you are?"

"Riffael Raffit, manservant of Lord Cain Hargreaves." Riff answered quickly.

His other tilted his head to the side like a curious child would do. "How interesting, isn't it Riff...that we both serve. I think we may be more similar than we thought."

"Maybe you're right. Do you know where my lord would be?"

"Why don't you check the Hatter's Domain? Surely, your lord could be the guest of Hatter's Mad Tea Parties. Follow me, I can show the way."

* * *

"So," Justice started, "Let me get this straight. You're the Queen of Hearts. The King **betrayed** you and took over Wonderland, exiling you in the process."

"Yes." her look-alike replied. She wore a small, gold tiara with red rubies on it. Her gown was a ruby red and glimmering gold, a contrast to Justice's raven black and dark blue dress. The two looked like complete opposites of each other. "And you are of this organization by the name of 'Delilah' and you have no idea how you ended up here?"

"Yes."

"...Interesting."

* * *

Ida of Lunacy, the Moon card, nearly freaked out as soon as she saw her counterpart.

The Duchess stared at her. Like Ida, she wore a mask that hid the scars, but her outfit was far different. She wore a dress of black and red that flowed down past her ankles. She wore a gold necklace about her neck and a bangle on her left wrist. Just like Ida, however, she had a similar facial expression to the Moon; full of seriousness and tinted with a bit of possible suspicion.

The two didn't tell each other much except for their names, and they took the silence between them as time to make silent comparisons of each other's appearances. Then the Duchess spoke up, breaking the silence.

"This world of Wonderland used to be a lot more peaceful before. **But then the King of Hearts had to ruin it all.**"

* * *

"Cain?" Oscar sounded nervous as he spoke. "Am I dreaming, or am I actually seeing someone that looks WAY too much like you and someone that looks WAY too much like me?"

Oscar had a good reason to be nervous. There's a man that looked almost like Oscar, sitting across from him that has brown rabbit ears. His outfit is brown, and he is pouring cups of tea and sometimes accidentally flinging sugar and butter everywhere. His eyes twitched slightly as he gave a somewhat twisted grin to the twenty-year-old.

Cain didn't say anything and stared at the man sitting across from him. A black top hat rested on the head of Cain's look-alike, and the gentle, mocking smile and the glittering golden-green eyes mirrored Cain perfectly. He wears a blazer of black overtop a white button shirt and a red tie about the collar. He sat with his legs crossed, the eyes glancing at Oscar briefly before looking at Cain. His smile widened by a little bit.

"Well...isn't this delightful, Hare, that we have guests that look almost like us?" the Mad Hatter spoke, smirking.

"Y-yes, Y-yes, indeed, indeed!" the March Hare responded quickly, flinging some of the butter and nearly hitting Oscar in the face in the process. He shakily raised his cup of tea before sipping it.

If Cain could describe these two in one phrase each, the Mad Hatter would be 'as cool as a cucumber' and the March Hare would be 'an Oscar on sugar-high.'

* * *

Alice's lovely light blue dress and shoes were stained scarlet. That was the first thing Jizabel took notice of. The mad doctor then looked up to see Alice's face...and realized...

This Alice looked an awful lot like **him**.

'Alice' stared back at the 26-year-old, an expression of confusion written on his face. A long, sharp sword of cold steel was held tightly in his left hand, also stained with blood. He looked so much like Jizabel, except that he was wearing a light blue dress with what appeared to be blood-stained, once white lace and Jizabel was wearing his usual suit of a light-coloured blazer and trousers with a white shirt under the blazer.

The doctor took up his scalpel on instinct. The 'Alice' took up his sword, his Vorpal Blade.

The two collided in a frenzy of slashes of stabs, the two fighting to possibly kill.

Why does this man, whose getup reminds Jizabel of Alice of Wonderland, look so much like him?

Why?

But before Jizabel could think of anything else, two screams halt the two, causing them to pause their brawl.

_**"DOCTOR!"**_

_**"ALICE!"**_

And those screams sound exactly like Cassian and the Cheshire Cat as they come bounding towards them, ready to do whatever is necessary.

And both the doctor and Alice blink a little. And stare at the two. And honestly don't know what to do.

The Cheshire has the same petite form and the same facial structure as Cassian, but he has the striped cat ears and the striped outfit of purple and black instead of the usual black outfit Cassian wore. Both he and Cassian have daggers at the ready. They're willing to do anything for their masters.

It's only then when Jizabel asks the question.

"What is this place?"

And it's only now that Alice replied ever so quietly,

"Wonderland."

* * *

**Author note: ****If you were stuck trying to figure out what Alice in Wonderland character the Godchild people corresponded to, here's a list.**

**Cain-Mad Hatter**

**Oscar-March Hare**

**Maryweather-?**

**Jizabel-Alice**

**Cassian-Cheshire Cat**

**Riffael Raffit-Knave of Hearts**

******Justice**-Queen of Hearts

******Mikalia**-Talking Flower

**Credahor-Caterpillar**

**Moon-Duchess**

**Cassandra-Gryphon**

**White Owl-White Rabbit**

**More of these alternate versions of the characters might appear later on the story, and Maryweather's counterpart will appear later in the story as well. **

**I hope you review. Thanks for reading this first chapter!**


	2. Mad Tea Parties

2. Mad Tea Parties

"Wonderland?" Jizabel repeats aloud. He's read 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' as a child, and he never thought it would be real. Nor did he think that this Alice would look a lot like him. "It's...definitely not like what I've read about..."

"There's a book about it?" Cassian asked, confused.

The Cheshire Cat stared at Jizabel. "Geez, Alice...that guy looks a lot like you!" he exclaimed, pointing at the doctor. "Man, first there's a look-alike of me, and now there's a person similar to you? That is _so weird_!"

"I'm aware of this, Cheshire." Alice responded. "And I'm aware of why you may be confused, whoever you are." He spoke this to Jizabel and Cassian.

"I am Jizabel Disraeli. This is my assistant, Cassian." Jizabel introduced himself and the Trump Card. "We have no idea of how we ended up here..."

"Understandable. Cheshire and I encountered a previous person similar to another one of our friends. He's currently back at Gryphon's den with him." Alice looked at Jizabel's scalpel briefly. "That scalpel isn't going to be able to get you out of every danger. I think a sword would be more necessary here in Wonderland..." he paused for a moment, brushing a lock of silver hair out of his face before continuing. "Wonderland has become corrupt ever since the fall of the Queen of Hearts' reign. The King of Hearts rules the land...and has made things even madder than they should ever be. No one is safe anymore."

"We've been hiding in Gryphon's den since the King of Hearts started his rule over Wonderland." Cheshire muttered. "The Mad Hatter is madder than before, and the Queen of Hearts is slowly getting to the same state of him. If she gets madder than she should be...there's no way of getting Wonderland back to normal! It's going to be stuck like this, and all of us will certainly go madder than we're meant to be!"

"I thought that's what Cheshire Cats liked." Jizabel remarked.

"Not under the King of Hearts' rule!" Cheshire shouted back. He didn't look happy about the King of Hearts for sure.

"Calm down, Ches." Alice responded, putting a hand on the cat's shoulder. "Our counterparts may be the only help we can get to turn this land to the craziness it was meant to have. Don't drive them away just yet."

"I don't need any knights to save me." Cheshire retorted, before walking away into the bushes.

"He's probably going back to Gryphon's den." Alice, starting to follow Cheshire spoke to Cassian and Jizabel. "Come on, it's best that we take shelter before the King of Hearts' soldiers march about here. If Gryphon's gone out...let's hope he left a note of where he went and follow him."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ it's this way?"

"I am positively sure it is, Riff. How many times must I repeat it?" the Knave asked.

Riff sighed as the Knave chopped up some vines hanging from the twisting trees around them. "Never mind..." Riff had no idea how long it had been since they had started to search for the Hatter's Tea Party. Maybe minutes, maybe hours...who knew?

This place was definitely different from the tall, concrete atmosphere of London. Trees of all sorts grew about. Flowers as tall as Riff or higher could possibly reach the skies. Even some of the insects that would have been considered very small in London were about the butler's height.

"Ah...here we are. I told you I would find the way!"

The two found themselves in a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a long, long table. Cain and Oscar sat at one end, and two men that looked similar to them sat at the other end as they poured tea. The Knave ducked quickly when a stick of butter came whirling towards him before he resumed walking towards the look-alike of Cain.

"So you have arrived, Knave. Perfect timing." The Mad Hatter spoke. "I see there is one that looks quite like you that you brought along."

"Yes, Hatter." The Knave responded quickly before turning to Riff. "Are you going to join the party?"

Cain stood up, dropping his cup of tea and letting it smash onto the table. "Riff..." he trailed off.

"Lord Cain!" The butler immediately ran to the earl's side. "I'm glad you're alright, Lord Cain..."

"Y-y-you have c-come! Th-the guests have come!" the March Hare suddenly interrupted, accidentally throwing some sugar before he took a sip of his tea. "D-do you see them...Hatter?"

"I do, March." The Hatter responded, his wide smile attracting the Knave and Riff's attention. "Would you like to join?" The two sat down, Riff with Cain and the Knave beside the Hatter. The Hare quickly poured a cup of tea for them and the six sipped their tea, not really knowing what to speak next.

Cain then finally spoke up. "I don't understand. What is this place? And what's going on? And how do we get home?" he demanded, putting down his cup of tea. "We can't just sit here and try not to worry about everyone else."

The Knave of Hearts put down his cup of tea before speaking. "This place is ruled by the Queen of Hearts, with the aid of the King of Hearts. The King betrayed our Queen, and exiled her as a result. Now...Wonderland's been going into ruin. The Caterpillar has foretold that those that look much like us will one day appear in this world and vanquish the King of Hearts. And it appears that you are here." The Knave finished, taking a deep breath before speaking. "All of you look-alikes are our _last_ hopes of ever returning Wonderland to the way it should be. If this world is in balance...it should be possible that all of you can return home safely."

Cain, Oscar, and Riff didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Gryphon!" Cheshire shouted. "Are you still here!?"

A loud cry, filled with fear, answered the four. Immediately, they rushed into the Den to see Gladstone, looking at his other, completely terrified as the winged look-alike loomed over him.

Jizabel swore he _might_ have been seeing **double**, if it wasn't for Gladstone's other to have a pair of large, golden wings emerging from his shoulder blades.

Alice crossed his arms, looking at Gladstone's other with a slightly dissapointed expression. "I thought I _told_ you _not _to _abuse _your other, Gryphon." he spoke sternly. "He is of utmost importance, as well as all the rest of our others."

"What? I wasn't abusing him, I was toying with him! There's a difference!" Gryphon protested, taking a few steps back from his other. "If I was abusing him, I would have chopped his limbs or make him get pricked with needles, not let him lie on a bed paralyzed and scare him out of his wits!" Gladstone's eyes seemed to nearly bug out at that statement.

Cheshire face-palmed himself before speaking. "Gryphon...just get him _unparalyzed_ for bloody goodness sakes and please, I don't think _toying _with him is going to do any good to the poor thing." he muttered.

"Alright, fine, you win." Gryphon uttered quietly. "I'll get the antidote." he turned and walked towards a nearby cabinet.

Alice sighed and turned towards Jizabel and Cassian. "Sorry about that. Whatever or whoever Gryphon likes...he has an urge to 'toy with them' at first encounter. I swear, if it wasn't for Cheshire and I, he would be taking this overboard." he turned towards the Gryphon, who was now helping Gladstone up. Cassandra pushed Gryphon away a few paces after he was now standing, and turned to Alice.

"Just...just explain to us how we got here and what we're doing here," Cassandra growled, giving an icy glare.

He was given the tip a Vorpal blade almost touching his throat in response. Cassandra swallowed nervously, exhaling a little. Obviously, this approach towards Jizabel's look-alike wasn't going to work very well. "If you are going to cooperate with us, then we'll tell you." Alice replied calmly, before turning to the others. "We must get to the Hatter as soon as we can. Follow me."


End file.
